


PUNISHMENT

by RONGSANG



Category: One Piece
Genre: Child Abuse, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 18:50:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4070752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RONGSANG/pseuds/RONGSANG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>点击【Proceed】阅读<br/>存个档 不要在AO3留言 看不见<br/>可以去LOFTER：http:rongsang.lofter.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	PUNISHMENT

======

 

Baby-5很早前就跟罗说过，他们的少主是一个优雅高贵的人。在小女孩还是一个小小女孩的时候，因为母亲的遗弃迫切地希望被人需要，那种情况下无论是怎样的人对她予以期待她都会兴高采烈地回应起来，唐吉诃德·多佛朗明哥是其中最特别的一个。Baby-5只敢偷偷地跟罗和水牛分享，少主吃饭时会在领口围上洁白的餐巾，然而每一次给家族洗衣物的时候他的餐巾都是干干净净的，他用精致的夹子把领带别在衬衫上，防止用餐时下摆掉进汤里，他对家族每一个小孩子都很温和，很少训斥，可没有人敢在他的面前犯错。

在Baby-5幼稚的形容里，多佛朗明哥是掉落人间的天神，只可远观。她身旁的两个男孩都没太大的反应，水牛手里握着一个冰淇淋在舔，作为一个男孩他尽情地取笑了“天神”这个词，罗则拿着一本书在看，多佛朗明哥给的不仅仅只有枯燥的学习用书，还有些很轻松的小读物，他沉溺其中，无暇去听Baby-5在说些什么。

不久后罗像狗一样倒在水泥地上，冰凉彻骨的冷水从上浇下，洗刷掉黏在头发和脸上的粘液，两腿间的血迹已经有些干涸，被水一冲留下浅浅的血锈印。唐吉诃德·多佛朗明哥站在不远处，双唇紧闭，墨镜的下缘在脸上映出两道细长幽暗的阴影，他安静地立在那里置身事外，迸溅的水花甚至没有湿了他的皮鞋前端。

清理好了。拿着水管的干部转头跟多佛报告。水一停下罗就感觉到冷了，空气针 刺一样扎着皮肤，也冻住骨骼，动不了。多佛朗明哥往他的方向走，皮鞋“哒”、“哒”地踩在地上，罗蜷了蜷身体想把双腿并起来，气氛是凝固的，静得可怕，刚到家族时罗就被警告“伤害家人会被处以穿刺之刑”，这种听名字就令人心惊胆寒的刑罚究竟是怎样执行不得而知，而他伤害的不仅仅是“家人”，可能还有多佛朗明哥的心。当时多佛把在背叛者身边哭号的罗从雪地里带回来，什么也没有说，只是不来见罗，有人拿麻袋套住了罗的头，然后数不清的手开始玩弄他的身体，从未开发过的后面被人撑开，那样的疼痛都不能算作正式的惩罚。多佛理应知道，但多佛没有救他，直到这时才真的如同天 神站在面前，果然是Baby-5所说的优雅高贵，罗对他有迁怒、有仇恨，还有碎成玻璃渣的伤心无处宣泄，这一刻竟然全都说不出来，只能瘪着嘴，用余剩不多的气力小声叫他：“多佛……朗……”

多佛站在罗的面前解开皮带，是一个很放松的站姿，罗诧异地看向他，下巴的角度坚毅冷酷，他实在太高大，影子被拉得颀长，罗显得渺小又脆弱，脑内的神经紧绷，几秒钟后突然有湿热的液体洒下来——多佛朗明哥尿在了他的身上。

那一瞬间，罗发出了自己都意想不到的痛苦呻吟，多佛的尿液从赤裸的皮肤上滑下来，有一部分沿着胯骨的线条流向两腿之间，被侮辱的不只是身体，还有身为人类的尊严。排泄结束多佛拉上了拉链，他几乎没有低一下头，“继续，到完全干净了为止。”

 

要怎么样才算是“完全干净”呢？在白色城镇搭上运输尸体的便车，后来偷炸弹也受了不少苦，到多佛朗明哥的地盘来让他收留的罗浑身上下都脏透了。但那个时候多佛不觉得他脏。

“啊…啊……少主……轻一点……”

女人的娇喘在房间里回荡，眼前晃动着白皙的ru浪，跟他上 床的人都像极了训练有素的性爱机器，身体柔软，小穴却有力地将他夹紧。不得不说被这样按摩是很舒服的，性爱总是能让人短暂淡忘无聊的苦痛，尽情浸淫在酒池肉林里享乐，多佛捏着女人尖尖的下巴跟她接吻，叫 床声一点一点被唇舌吞没，破碎成断断续续的低吟。

罗那时也在叫，声音被嚼烂了吐出来，他不想表现得弱势而咬碎了自己的牙齿。唐吉诃德家族的小杂兵们不知第几次把他弄脏，再用冷水重新洗一遍，“少主说要把你弄到完全干净为止。”他们扬起嘴角，对十三岁的小孩子露出猥琐的笑：“可是你好脏喔！完全弄不干净啊！”粗糙的手摸着罗的tun瓣陷进后面的皱褶里，还不断地骂他，是你的错，是你太脏了。

 

特拉法尔加·罗想起多佛朗明哥，十岁的时候他们第一次做爱，罗还完全不知道快感是什么东西，他学着在多佛房间里见过的妓女那样支起两条腿，嘴上说反正我知道有洞就可以插，理直气壮到有几分逼迫。罗也知道欢爱是男女之间，这样做是硬着头皮胡搅蛮缠，当时他刚到家族，隐约感觉到多佛对他跟对别的小朋友不一样，小孩子的想法很单纯，直率地想用亲近来证明自己有多特别。多佛的喜爱有多晦涩，可能是每次看着他的眼神，可能是若无其事按在他黑发上的大手，这些都还远远不够。

男性和男性可以做ai，毕竟通过抽插得到快感是一种原始本能，何况多佛朗明哥喜欢罗无论他是男是女。罗很少做讨好人的事，他抱着多佛朗明哥的手腕，用嘴唇在腕心上蜻蜓点水，没有半点情yu的意思，多佛的掌心张开可以罩住他的整张脸，罗的鼻尖抵在他五指下方柔软的部位，伸出舌头一下一下舔弄着手心的纹路，黑色的小脑袋认真地动着，像一只宠物。

多佛突然把手抽离，握住他的两只脚踝，竖直将他的腿抬了起来。

他的力量很大，罗被拉起来，整个后背都贴到了床面，多佛把他的裤子褪掉，依然保持抬着他双腿的动作，罗不安地动了动，男人便用了点劲儿按住他。罗皱着眉，完全被动让他有点慌乱，叫了一声“多佛朗明哥”，男人置若未闻，只是把裤子前端解开。

“我、我……”我不要了。虽然话在嘴边，但是没有说出来，临阵脱逃是没出息的行为，他没办法张口恳求对方手下留情。仅仅是用看的都能想象得到跟多佛做爱会有多痛，罗呆呆地吞了吞口水，紧抿着嘴唇做好准备，多佛把半勃的分身往里推，却避开后面，压进罗腿间的缝隙里。

“夹紧我。”多佛说。他意外温柔，低头亲了亲罗的前额，阴茎沉沉地摩擦过罗的腿心，传来热度。

到底是没有舍得做些什么。

 

如今罗被扯着头发在地上匍匐，比他重上好几倍的成年人骑在他的背上，毫不怜惜地对他施虐。他们说罗是个背叛者，他们说少主不会关心叛徒的死活，他们命令罗一边被插入一边向前爬行，调侃罗的手术果实，说他是价值五十亿贝利的家养鸡……到后来连下等兵都忘了他们本来的任务是什么，不再拿着水管浇他，把年幼的罗拉到男厕所里奸污，让他睡在那里，多佛来的时候已是半个月之后，他们刚泄了欲，乳白的液体在附着白斑的皮肤上挤得到处都是。

多佛的目光先是在惨不忍睹的小孩子身上停留了几秒，剑术、体术和炮术仿佛都是白教了，能力者在海楼石面前不堪一击，他踢了一脚罗腕部的手铐，巨大的体力消耗让男孩睁不开眼，罗想看看来者，结果眼皮还没抬起来就昏了过去。

 

“是谁让你变成了现在这样一个窝囊废呢。”

 

 

罗醒来时躺在床上，不是他以前的房间，但是这个房间他认识。多佛朗明哥的房间。那一刻罗也以为自己会大喊大叫，用上他所知道的所有脏话，他确信多佛朗明哥能够听到，房间里有成熟男人的气息，熟悉的香水味被空气淡化成很轻的味道，多佛显然刚刚来过，或者说刚刚离开。但罗没有。

海楼石手铐被解除了，身上也变得很干净，他平躺在床上盯着天花板，很难想象人竟可以长时间的不眨眼，像一只赤条条的鱼。

一个小时后多佛朗明哥进屋来，一只手在给另一只手戴手套，皮质的黑手套很衬他，不久前手刃亲弟并没有让他看起来有多消沉，他整个人就是一个优美的收纳盒，可以把情绪妥当地放置进去，不露一丝痕迹。罗放弃了无济于事的攻击，在多佛朗明哥面前不自量力就是一种弱小的表现，他偏过头看着床边的男人，声音沙哑的问他为什么，却不问完，虚弱地拖着一把被烟熏过似的童音，他其实不需要答案，多佛把他当做可以随时为自己去死的道具，对血缘相系的家人痛下杀手，任何解释都无法改变这个结果。

可是先开口的人总是动摇的那一个。罗对多佛仍有一丝几不可觉的期待，他敏感的发现了这一点，还要试图隐藏这一点。实际上多佛也不想回答，他居高临下地俯视着罗，抿直的嘴角微微上扬，笑容像摇曳不定的烛火，他随意地扯了扯手套的腕口部分，修长的手指伸张开，灵活地动了动。多佛坐下，把罗抱到身上，罗的姿势很难看，全裸着趴在男人的膝上，多佛的手从他腰部滑下去在臀缝摩挲，指头挤压着穴口按了进去。

“呃啊！”罗睁大了眼睛咬住嘴唇，皮手套在后面抽插，发出羞耻的摩擦声。罗挣扎起来，确有作用，他从多佛的腿上逃跑，然多佛的手指没有离开他的屁股，他几乎被逼到床角。

“不！停……多佛朗明哥……啊…啊……放开我！……”多佛不以为意，自顾自地继续，像在掏什么东西似的弯曲手指，凶狠地刮弄内壁，罗疼得大声喊叫，退无可退，每动一下都被进得更深。罗屈辱地伏在床上，被多佛欺负比被其他人欺负更加难以接受，他曾经是保护罗的羽翼，反过来伤害罗的时候带来的痛苦也能加重千万倍。

多佛一边做着残忍的事一边不悦地说：“让他们把你弄干净，结果还是这么脏。一群废物。”

罗后知后觉。

“……没有了！！……那些人的精液，”他咬着牙，小声地说：“……不在里面……”

罗很聪明。多佛不回应他，机械地重复动作。铂铅病的末期，特拉法尔加·罗差一点被家族的下等兵们玩死。多佛让人把昏厥的男孩丢进浴室里洗干净，但是罗发烧了，干部们匆忙把洗到一半的罗捞上来擦拭，擦到两腿之间时多佛让他们停下来。

“还有一些残余的在里面，罗可能会不退烧……”乔拉双手合十，希望能求个情。说完这句话后她有些后悔，多佛朗明哥没有表情，在别人看来已经称得上是冷漠，不过很快他就笑起来，说没关系，死了也省得麻烦。

毕竟恶魔果实可以再生，他了解罗的性格，极像自己，驯服罗远比重新找一颗手术果实要麻烦得多。

此时多佛的手指顿了顿，向外抽离一截，黑色的手套上粘着湿润的液体。罗情绪波动很大，还发着热，情况一点都不妙，多佛另一只手按住他瘦小的肩，把手指完全拿出来伸到罗的面前。

“这不是！”罗别开脑袋。

多佛嗤笑一声。他再次把手指没入罗的身体里，这一次温和了许多，“那这是什么？难道是你屁眼自己弄出来的东西吗？我都不知道当初收留的……是个小骚货……”后半句的声音无意识地敛起，多佛朗明哥没有发现。他把嘴唇凑上去咬住罗小小的耳朵，牙齿也在微微发抖，罗缩起脖子，后面就真的自己渗出液体，绞紧了多佛的手指。

类似情动的反应似乎挑起男人的兴致，多佛没有什么玩弄小孩子的兴趣，罗被他咬得垂下头来，脸红扑扑地急促喘息着，闭着眼睛，无法躲开也无法拒绝。多佛没有停下用手操他，一只腿迈上了床，他甚至都没有拿下手套，也没有脱掉裤子，只是释放饱满的性器，深深地进入了罗。

好痛苦……好痛苦……不是第一次被人侵犯，为什么却像第一次经历。十三岁的罗想着，铂铅病原来是这样的症状么？心脏仿佛被无数只手拧着，要爆炸一般。

那就念柯拉先生的名字吧，念那个人的名字就能有信念活下去了。

于是罗开始念恩人的名字，一遍又一遍。然而心里的声音不知何时、不知为什么却变成了仇人的名字——正在欺侮自己的这个人的名字。

多佛朗明哥。

多佛朗明哥。

唐吉诃德·多佛朗明哥。

想起他跟嘲笑自己的干部们说“真替你们感到丢人”。想起他问自己“你在憎恨什么”。想起他对当时还剩三年寿命的自己说“生还是死要看你的运气”，却又说“我会把你当做十年后的左右手来好好培养”。

罗突然大哭起来，哭声混杂着无法遮掩的呻吟，被动地碰撞岌岌可危的自尊心。多佛握着他的脖子，慢慢舔掉罗的眼泪，他没有说话，没有笑容，没有在罗的身体里射精。

 

特拉法尔加·罗的计划很简单，既然早晚要面对，那么他不逃跑，只要能找个时机杀了多佛。唐吉诃德·多佛朗明哥对他不可能没有戒心，那次之后他们就经常上 床，像是在告诉罗即使在这么近的距离罗也无法伤害到他，遥不可及的强大。后来罗在做爱中尝到了快感，尤其是多佛整根没入的时候，罗哭了，他清楚的知道不是因为疼才哭的，多佛捂着他啜泣的嘴巴用力地操他，在他上方兴奋地笑，这样的做爱显得有些癫狂，罗忍不住蹙眉，小腹一下一下地抽搐，不需要爱抚前面就泄了出来。

他躺在多佛的床上跟他讲家族的坏话，特雷波尔就是个纸老虎，水牛有勇无谋，古拉迪乌斯和皮克私下里肯定也操屁眼的，而乔拉和拉奥G他们都是傻逼……话说到一半罗的身体自己动起来，多佛的手指也在动，操纵着罗下床到桌子前拿了一瓶酒，罗的头“砰”地一声磕在桌面上，屁股理所当然地撅起来了。

“别这样……”罗苦笑了一下。

手却像不属于自己一样直接把酒瓶插进下体。

整个房间都是罗压抑的呻吟，多佛的果实能力带来了一场表演，开幕是自找苦吃，谢幕是身心疲惫。寄生线收了回去，罗喘着粗气趴在那里，微微转头看向多佛。

“你结束了么？”多佛站起来穿衣服，把粉色的羽毛大衣披在身上，“差不多也到时间了。”

六月一日，一个为家族的小鬼们准备的宴会，罗被邀请了。

实际上家族对他很好，就像他不曾背叛过一样，特雷波尔还是有点实力的，水牛和Baby-5每天都很努力地想要变强，古拉迪乌斯和皮克虽然严肃了一点倒也没有找过罗的麻烦，乔拉和拉奥G当然并非真的有多傻。

但罗内心里拒绝他们。

那些都不是他想要的。

没有人知道他想要什么。

多佛站在原地等罗穿好衣服，他在看窗外的海浪，阳光很烈，墨镜的反光很深，看不到眼睛。罗把扣子系好，一直盯着男人的背影，他瞥了一眼桌上：“这瓶酒你不带上？”

多佛轻轻地笑，他好像问了一个奇怪的问题。

“干脆就在这里喝一杯怎么样，和我。”罗说，声音有些不自然，趁着多佛没有回头，他打开酒瓶倒了一杯，“我已经十五岁了，不想看看我酒量如何吗？……我的意思是，就当为刚才道歉了。”

多佛朗明哥接过酒，意味深长地看了他一眼。

“……干杯。”罗先说。

“干杯。”男人一饮而尽。

 

罗给这个招式起了个名字，“ROOM·屠宰场”。用果实能力切开酒的瓶口，往里面投洒能致人死亡的毒药，再把瓶口重新与瓶身对接，巧妙的是完全没有切开的痕迹，这瓶酒就像没有动过手脚一样。这是他在学着治好铂铅病之后新研究出的技能。

罗并没有喝掉，因为多佛在他喝之前就倒下了。

一瞬间，罗感觉到超乎想象的快意。

这样就结束了……他小声地嘟囔了一句。然而快意过去后是更深的空虚，距离开始难过应该还有些时间。罗无视掉这份不安站在多佛朗明哥的面前，男人的上半身倚靠着墙壁，墨镜没有掉落，极有魅力的家伙，连死亡的样子都不狼狈。罗心中自嘲了一下，想去摘他的墨镜，胳膊突然被一只手牢牢攥住了。

特拉法尔加·罗差点吓得跳起来。

事实是他已经向后躲闪了，但没有任何作用，多佛毫无表情的脸上慢慢浮现笑容，他抬了抬下巴与罗对视，罗脸上惊恐的表情还未完全褪去。

“……………………你早就知道了……？”

罗拾起一旁多佛的酒杯，里面还有一些剩余的酒液，仔细闻了闻果然不是之前下药时闻到的味道。他太大意了！从一开始就知道罗做了手脚，所以把酒瓶掉包，又装作中招倒下。

震惊之余他却笑了。不愧是唐吉诃德·多佛朗明哥。

竟然用这样的方式。尽管这是一个一拆即破的谎言。

只有你知道我想要什么。

只有你能给我我想要的。

 

“你坏了我的一瓶好酒。”多佛猛地拉过他的手臂，罗整个人都被拽进他的怀里。男人笑着问他，想好怎么受罚了么？

他按着罗的头，让罗的脑袋偏向一侧，然后恶狠狠地咬住罗的脖子。疼痛的感觉敏锐地从颈部传至神经末梢，流血了，多佛朗明哥用四根手指一起捅进他红肿的小穴。

“节日快乐，——……”

 

听不清，不知是叫他“宝贝”还是叫他“婊子”。

罗眯起眼睛，不禁仰起脖子迎合。

“你的目的……仅仅是为了打击我吗？”罗喘息着。

 

如果打击的话，根本用不着这么多此一举。

 

你又在煽动我了。

——你真是坏人啊。

 

=FIN=

**Author's Note:**

> [ 后记 ]
> 
>  
> 
> 儿童节快乐！给升天迟刻的生贺！虽然说要上小朋友，可最后还是并没有多小。
> 
> 看后希望不要对唐罗产生什么奇怪的误会，拒绝从人类伦理道德的角度看待同人作品，警告已经写在前面了，如有不适请自认倒霉。
> 
> 不要怪少主，要怪就怪我！


End file.
